


Vacation

by Dustbunny3



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: Harley wants a vacation and she’s taking Ivy with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally wrote this for femslash100's drabbletag for the prompt "bikini" and never got around to cross-posting. Decided I may as well for Femslash February :D

"Red?" Harley asked from the doorway.

Ignoring her never led to anything good– in fact, it usually led to a headache– but still Ivy kept her eyes on the plans spread across the table when she answered, "What now, Harley?"

"That shot you gave me– so we can touch without me almost dying? Again?"

Guilt buzzed in Ivy's ears, but Harley had used that incident as leverage often enough that it was easily shooed away. "What about it?"

"That works forever, right?" Footsteps, timid as a new bloom. "No matter how much of me touches you, no matter how long?"

"Of course," Ivy said with no small amount of pride– and pleasure, at the thought. "Why?"

Harley whooped, hardly a warning at all before Ivy's world spun and then she was watching from over Harley's bare shoulder as her work table got further away. Looking down gave her a good look at Harley's bikini-clad backside.

"Wha–"

"Surprise beach vacay!" Harley sang, all but skipping out of the room. "I'll drive!"

Resigned to enjoy the view, Ivy snarked, "You're already dressed for it?"

"Yeah, so?" Harley scoffed, running a hand up Ivy's side. "You've been dressed for it since we met."


End file.
